


Rozstanie stulecia

by Croyance



Series: Camp NaNoWriMo 2016 [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pack Feels, Partnership, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wataha wiedziała, że to nastąpi. Ale nigdy nie liczyli, że będzie to aż tak złe...</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rozstanie stulecia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Ew (winchesters_soulmate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  rozstanie na sto dwa
> 
> 15.07.2016 - 22:00
> 
> Dawno nie napisałam czegoś tak długiego. Ostatnio jak widać, pojawia się dużo drabbli, ale staram się nad tym pracować. Może uda mi się pisać coraz dłuższe miniaturki ;)

          Wataha czekała na ten dzień w napięciu. Wiedzieli, że musi on nadejść i ze zgrozą wyczekiwali tego dnia. Po prostu Stiles i Derek musieli w końcu zerwać, za bardzo się różnili, by móc dłużej trwać w związku i każdy o tym wiedział.  
          Tego dnia, gdy _to_ się stało, pierwszy dowiedział się Scott. Widział jak wściekły Stiles wyskakuje ze swojego auta i trzaskając drzwiami, znika w swoim domu. Od razu zawiadomił resztę, by w najbliższym czasie unikali tej dwójki jak ognia. Ich najlepszym wyjściem z tej sytuacji było schowanie się i wyjście, gdy wszystko już przycichnie. Nie przewidzieli jednak jednego, bez Stilesa ich wataha traciła morale, a bez Dereka siłę. Już po dwóch dniach wiedzieli jedno, to rozstanie jest o wiele większą katastrofą niż początkowo zakładali.  
          Przełom nastąpił niespełna tydzień później. Gdy chochliki zaatakowały Beacon Hills byli w końcu potrzebni obaj i wiedza Stilesa i siła Dereka. Bez tego nie mieli szans. Najgorsze było to, że nawet w takiej sytuacji ta dwójka ze sobą nie rozmawiała. To strasznie utrudniało rozwiązanie sprawy. A wręcz dawało sposobność do ataku. Dlatego nikt się nie zdziwił, gdy właśnie ta dwójka została porwana.

\- To wszystko twoja wina! - wydarł się Stiles, gdy tylko odzyskał przytomność.  
          Był przywiązany do kamieni wyrastających z ziemi w ciemnej i zimnej jaskini. Mimo wszystko trudno było nie zauważyć, że tuż koło niego, jeszcze mocniej związany, siedzi Derek. On musiał mieć tego pecha i trafić tu razem z nim, po prostu musiał. Nie mógł być to ktokolwiek inny z watahy, nabierał już pewności, że pech będzie prześladował go do końca życia.  
\- Mógłbyś się tak nie drzeć? Jestem tuż obok ciebie – wymamrotał Hale, wiercąc się na swoim miejscu.  
\- Przestanę się wydzierać, gdy w końcu uwolnię się z tego miejsca i od ciebie – wypalił, mrużąc na niego oczy. - Jak masz jakiś pomysł, o wielki alfo, to lepiej go wykorzystaj.  
\- Miałbym go, gdybyś zamknął się choćby na chwilę. Przez ten ciągły hałas nie daje rady myśleć.  
\- To ty myślisz? Co za odmiana, choć pewnie oczywiście tylko o sobie. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdybyś zostawił mnie tu na pastwę losu. To takie w twoim stylu...  
          Derek warknął donośnie, szarpiąc się coraz bardziej. Stilinski wybuchnął na to jedynie śmiechem, to było tak bardzo w stylu wilkołaków.  
\- Siłą nie wygrasz wszystkiego, chyba powinieneś o tym wiedzieć – parsknął gorzkim śmiechem. - Jednak ty za nic masz inteligencję, gdybyś to doceniał, nadal moglibyśmy być razem. A dla ciebie liczy się tylko siła...  
\- Mógłbyś się choćby na chwilę zamknąć, idioto?! To nie z tobą zerwałem i nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo doceniam twoją inteligencję i to, ze zawsze masz dla nas plan. To ty ze mną zerwałeś. Nie dałeś mi nawet dojść do słowa, tylko zarzuciłeś mnie oskarżeniami i wybiegłeś – wypomniał mu.  
\- Nie jestem głupi, zachowywałeś się dziwnie od kilku tygodni. Wolałem sam z tobą zerwać, niż usłyszeć, ze znalazłeś kogoś lepszego i mnie zdradzasz. Ja jako słaby człowiek...  
\- Jesteś idiotą – przerwał mu. - Nie chciałem z tobą zrywać. Chciałem ci się oświadczyć – przyznał cicho.  
          Po jego słowach nastała dziwna cisza. W jaskini słuchać było jedynie cichy oddech tej dwójki i szybkie bicie serc. W końcu Stiles westchnął i wymamrotał:  
\- Naprawdę?  
\- Oczywiście. W końcu jesteśmy dość długo razem, mógłbyś przenieść się do mnie, nosić obrączkę, którą ci kupiłem i...  
          Derek nie zdążył skończyć, gdy Stiles rzucił się na niego i mocno pocałował. Nawet nie zauważył, że jest już wolny i może objąć młodszego chłopaka. Gdy w końcu się od siebie odkleili, Hale spytał:  
\- W jaki sposób się wydostałeś?  
\- Zna się jedno czy dwa zaklęcia, to wcale nie jest takie trudne. Trochę ognia zawsze pomaga – wymamrotał, nim znowu się na niego rzucił.  
          Kto by pomyślał, że aż tak źle odczytał intencje Dereka. Na szczęście to porwanie im pomogło. Nie zamierzał już nigdy puścić go wolno, no chyba, że z tym pierścionkiem to jednak był żart...


End file.
